wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Recount 2: The Recountering
Recount 2: The Recountering is a dramatized account of the 2008 Truthiness Awards at Wikiality.com. It forms part of a cycle of films on the historic recount, along with Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo and an as-yet unnamed third project, to be directed by Sneakers Plot The movie starts with the 2008 Truthiness awards at a close, and it looks like User:Dann135 (Russel Crowe) has won writer of the year, but one week later, Atenea del Sol (Athena) claims that he was cheating, and hires a team of Crack Lawyers ( Al Franken, Tek Jansen) to investigate. After a week of bitter arguing, The winner of 2006, User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (David Duchovny) decides that they must settle this among themselves. so at midnight that night, User:Dann135 Summons Stephen Colbert, George W. Bush, Dick Cheney, Superman & God to help him in the upcoming court case. Stephen & User:Dann135 are on there way to the courthouse, when they are attacked by Tek Jansen. He and Stephen get locked in a heavy battle that destroys the courthouse. The battle goes on for 3 hours, when a bear approaches the rubble. Stephen & Tek decide to team up, and run off to kill the bear. With the courthouse destroyed, The Honorable Judge User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer decides to postpone the court case to tomorrow. User:Dann135 go home to his lonely one-bedroom apartment, only to find, Esteban Colberto, Al Franken, & Atenea del Sol there. They go into a big fight where Bush, Cheney, Franken, and Colberto are killed. Superman Flies away. PUSSY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:Dann135 & Atenea del Sol start fighting heavily until an urge flows through the both of them, and they make love. The next day, User:Dann135 & Atenea del Sol are on the same team, and User:Dann135 decides to concede. But destiny has another idea. User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer decides to make a tie between User:Dann135, Atenea del Sol, & third party candidate User:Sneakers (Ben Affleck). After a big after-party, User:Dann135 & Atenea del Sol get married, and everyone comes to it. AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END Cast :*Dann135 - Academy Award Winner (Gladiator) '''Russel Crowe ::*A 2008 Truthiness award nominee who is under investigation by Al Franken. :*. The Goddess Athena: Atenea del Sol ''' ::*A fellow 2008 Truthiness award nominee who hires Al Franken to investigate the 2008 truthiness votes. ::*WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer - 2-time Golden Globe Winner (Californication, the X-Files) David Duchovny :The mysterious and charismatic judge of the Awards ::*Sneakers - Academy Award Tagger-On (Good Will Hunting) '''Ben Affleck :The dark-horse candidate ::*Sr. Escobar, leader of the "Mexican" Crack Lawyers - Academy Award Winner (Traffic) '''Benicio del Toro :The handsome and cruel head of Atenea's legal team ::*Esteban Colberto - Himself :The charismatic and beloved host of Colberto Reporto Gigante ::*Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, DFA - 2-time Peabody Award Winner (The Colbert Report) Stephen Colbert :Everybody knows and loves him ::*Tek Jansen - '''Himself :Pa-rum pum! ::*Al Franken - '''Senator Al Franken (D) MN :He won, too. ::*The Al Franken Legal Team - '''Themselves :A very scary threat indeed.... ::*The "Mexican" Crack Lawyers - Grammy Award Winners (El Satanico Dr. Cadillac) '''Los Fabulosos Cadillacs :Matadors! ::*President George W. "The Decider" Bush - Emmy Award Nominee (FOX NFL Sunday) '''Frank Caliendo :He may be a bit beefier, but he sure has that Texas TWANG goin' on. ::*Dick Cheney - 2 Time Academy Award Winner (Apocalypse Now & Tender Mercies) '''Robert Duvall :Was offered the same role for the film W., but he turned it down. Then he realized what a horrible mistake he made, & did it for this film. ::*Superman - Saturn Award Winner (Superman Returns) '''Brandon Routh :Who did you think it was going to be? ::*God - Academy Award Winner (Million Dollar Baby) '''Morgan Freeman :Who else? Critical Response The Film has been voted as the 3RD greatest film of all time. Box Office Performance The Film has earned $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in the box office Sequel THERE IS NO SEQUEL, BUT FOR THE PARRALEL FILM MADE BY ATENEA DEL SOL, SEE: Recount 2: Truthiness Boogaloo